1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to structure of plasma display panels.
The present application claims priority from Japanese Application No. 2006-352247, the disclosure of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of conventional various PDPs (Plasma Display Panel hereinafter referred to as “PDP”), which is disclosed, for example, in Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-59779, comprises a magnesium oxide layer that face each of the discharge cells defined in the discharge space between the front glass substrate and the back glass substrate and includes a magnesium oxide crystal having characteristics of causing cathode luminescence having a peak within a wavelength range of 200 nm to 300 nm upon excitation by electron beams. Another PDP has a dielectric layer deposited on the inner face of the front glass substrate so as to overlie discharge electrodes. The dielectric layer is covered with a protective layer that comprises lamination of a thin-film magnesium oxide layer and a crystalline magnesium oxide layer. The thin-film magnesium oxide layer is deposited by vapor deposition or by sputtering. The crystalline magnesium oxide layer includes a magnesium oxide crystal that has characteristics of causing cathode luminescence having a peak within a wavelength range of 200 nm to 300 nm upon excitation by electron beams. Such a PDP is disclosed, for example, in Japan Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-59780.
These conventional PDPs have discharge characteristics such as discharge probability and discharge delay that are improved by magnesium oxide crystal placed facing the discharge cells and having characteristics of causing cathode luminescence having a peak within a wavelength range of 200 nm to 300 nm upon excitation by electron beams, thus having a technical feature of the capability of offering satisfactory discharge characteristics.
In recent years, displays capable of producing a high definition screen, such as a full HD screen, have come on the market. For realizing a high definition screen such as a full HD screen, the PDP is required to be improved in discharge delay for a further improvement of the discharge characteristics.